


Woodworking

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "texts from last night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodworking

Gibbs entered his living room to find Tony sprawled out playing a video game. Every night for the past couple of weeks, he’d come home only to find Tony engrossed in some stupid game completely ignoring him. _I just don't get it. Video games don't suck his dick._ Sighing he turned to leave when Tony spoke.

“Oh, you’re home. Dinner’s in the oven.”

The fact that Tony didn’t even look away from his game when he spoke was the final straw. “DiNozzo, we gotta have a talk.

“About what Gibbs?” Tony asked, still concentrating on the screen in front of him.

Grabbing the controller away Gibbs growled, “About this!”

“What? It relaxes me after a hard day. I can just zone into it and forget about everything else for a while. You, of all people have to understand that.”

Gibbs could feel himself blanch at the statement. “Yeah… well, I was thinking maybe there was something we could do together instead.”

Tony snorted as he got to his feet. “I hate to tell you this, Gibbs, but woodworking isn’t my thing.”

“Really?” Gibbs smiled as he took a step closer, cupping Tony’s groin. “I always thought you enjoyed working wood.”

 

***

 _Text message prompt: I just don't get it. Video games don't suck his dick._


End file.
